Leaving Affections
by LaDiDaanifan
Summary: Hiro loves Shuichi. Does Shuichi love him back? After getting dumpped by Yuki, Hiro is about to find out. But Yuki returns! What happens when leaving affections is the hardest thing to do? RR!
1. Broken down but fallen further

**GRAVITATION:**

**A/N: ok this is my second fanfic ever! and i hope that everybody loves it! Its called "Leaving Affections" I don't know where, or how the title came to my head but I love it **

**_Disclaimer: I dont own "Gravitation"_**

**_Warnings- Lemon, Yuki flithy mouth 3, angst_**

Chapter 1

Shuichi had another writers block.

He has had it for days now and he just didn't know what he was missing or maybe he did know but didn't want to believe it. "How's my favorite rock star doing?" The singer looked up to see his best friend's smiling face. "What's wrong?" Hiro asked, sitting on the desk and looking at the paper. "Um Shuichi that paper is blank...you've been here for hours!" Hiro jumped up in shock.

"The last time that I was able to write was when I was with...Yuki." He lowered his head in pain and embarrassment.

"Shuichi stop it! Your words didn't come from him it came from you!" Hiro's long hair covered his face hiding the tears that ran down his cheeks.

"Hiro..." Shuichi looking up at his friend trying to find the words to assure his friend but got nothing. And with that Shuichi ran to Hiro knocking both of them down in the process. Shuichi stayed there on top of his best friend. He couldn't help but hold on to him, because that was all he could do ...hold on.

"Hiro...I'm sorry." He whispered softly clenching his fist causing Hiro's light blue shirt to wrinkle. He even felt Hiro's heartbeat through his shirt. He didn't want to move from the arms that were wrapped around him. He didn't want to move from the arms that were supposed to be Yuki. Hiro couldn't stand it anymore _'Why did Yuki do that? Why did he drop Shuichi? As if there were no feelings ever attached.'_

"Shuichi... I want you to forget about Yuki." Violet eyes widened as they met brown.

"Hiro I...I can't forget. I can't stop loving him." His eyes looked as if he was going to cry. Hiro didn't let that happen, and before a single tear fell from the pink haired boys eyes—it was stopped by his lips pressed against the others. Hiro held on to Shuichi's cheeks. He wanted that moment to last forever but Yuki was still on Shuichi's mind so Hiro didn't feel right and stopped the kiss._It would never be right is Shuichi didn't love me back._

"You have to forget." Hiro said lower than a whisper. He wanted Shuichi to be happy; he wanted Shuichi to love him and not the past. "You have to leave the past alone."

" Hiro?" Shuichi gazed in Hiro's eyes through the strands of hair covering his face. There was silence.

"Um I'm sorry. I just couldn't see you like that...your too good for sad things like that and..." Hiro was soon cut off by Shuichi's smile.

"Um Shuichi what's the matter?" Shuichi stopped Hiro dead in his tracks when he felt soft lips pressed on his, but this one was deep the kind of kiss that blew you away, the kind of kiss that's meant to be sensual.

Shuichi just never noticed the feelings that were there in front of him. Hiro was different from Yuki, he was sweet and smart and he would do anything for him. Hiro was in love with him.

"Hiro you're so good to me. I think I can write now, you're such a good friend." Shuichi said jumping up in excitement and went for the paper and pen on the desk.

_'friend? Why would he think the kiss was just for the song?_' Hiro thought for another second. _'Well_ _I guess it's not easy to fall in love after you've been with a guy like Yuki'_. Hiro laughed to himself.

"Well I'm gonna go now. See you later."

"Hiro wait!" Shuichi jumped from his seat and skipped over to him.

"I would like to finish this song by tonight..." Shuichi blushed. "...and I need you to be there to help...with every thing. You know what I mean?" Shuichi lowered head. He felt different standing there in front of Hiro after two kisses like that. And some how Hiro knew what he was thinking.

"Of course I'll come over later." Hiro's cheerful smile made Shuichi feel better. "Well see ya." Just before Hiro stepped out of the house he lightly kissed the young singers perfect lips once again. Shuichi was frozen. Hiro left and closed the door behind him without another word. Shuichi sat on the floor and thought over the events that just happened.

"I'm in love with...Hiro?" Shuichi blushed to himself and started the song that he and Hiro inspired.

Out side the house, Hiro stood perfectly still. "I'll help him forget...my love Shuichi."

_THE NEXT DAY_

Shuichi woke up to notice that Hiro didn't come back that night. _'what could have happened?_' Just then he heard the door bell ring. Hoping it was Hiro he didn't waste time getting to the door.

"Hi." Shuichi was frozen to see that its not Hiro but Yuki, what was happening? "What are you doing here Yuki?"

"Oh but Shuichi I'm the one you are waiting for, you just know it yet." Yuki kissed him and continued to walk inside the house. Shuichi was confused and didn't know what to do or what to think. _'Why_ _is he here again?_'

Yuki walked to the table and stared at the song Shuichi was working on.

"Hm...This is really good, and who inspired this wonderful turn of events?"

"Hiro..."

"Who?"

"HIRO! You have to go now...he's the one I'm waiting for, not you." It took all his strength to say those words. It was too unbearable for Shuichi.

"So its the one named Hiro, that you want now?" Yuki took a seat and pondered the thought of Shuichi loving someone else.

"Nope it isn't possible, you just say that because you still love me. Your just using Hiro to get over me. You'll just break his heart. Do you want that?" Yuki smirked.

"Like you broke mine?" There was silence... They watched each other, thinking and waiting for something.

"So you stopped loving me?" Yuki asked the question but didn't wait for the answer as hecame close to Shuichi drawing Shuichi's lips to his.

"Yuki...stop it. Its not suppose to be this way!"

"And so this means you've completely forgotten about me? That you'll put Hiro before me? I miss you... and I want you home."

"Yes, but do you love me?" His voice was soft and hopeful.

There was no answer. Yuki came close to the sobbing form and kissed him lustfully.

"Yuki, I'm not with you anymore, your not in love." Shuichi tried to pull away--he really did, but it was no use. Yuki was just stronger and ruthless and Shuichi's body quickly remembers Yuki's touch. Picking Shuichi up and carried him to the bedroom Yuki then fully undressed Shuichi.

"Please don't do this." He said, cheeks flushed.

"I'm not doing anything your not going to do with me." Yuki whispered as he unbuttoned his shirt not breaking eye contact. He ran his fingers through the singers hair and before Shuichi noticed it he was on his back on the bed with Yuki firmly placed between his legs. The pick haired singer breathing became uneven and heavy. Yuki looked down at his uke and undid his pants. Shuichi was lost for words. _'am_ _I doing this? Hiro I'm sorry!'_

Yuki spread open Shuichi's legs and ran his tongue across the boy's erection. Shuichi cried out and held to Yuki's hair. '_Always_ _too sensitive for that huh?_' Yuki thought. Just then Yuki pulled out a tube of lube from his pants pocket on the floor. He poured it onto his fingers and massaged it into Shuichi then slide himself into the young boy.

Millions of nasty thoughts came to Yuki's mind at that moment. He wanted to devour the pink haired boy inside out and started slow but was too much of a little devil to keep it that way. He went faster and faster until he thought he couldn't take it anymore. He paced his rhythm a bit and leaned forward and steal another kiss from Shuichi.

Yuki looked in his big beautiful eyes and saw that he was crying. But he wasn't crying from pain, he was crying from hurt, Shuichi hated himself for getting caught up in something like this, when Hiro was the one who cared for him the most. Yuki knew what was happening to Shuichi, and he knew the reason for the tears that fell down Shuichi's eyes. But that only made Yuki madder. He pulled himself out and then trusted him self back in.

"Ahhh" Shuichi didn't want more but what could he do? The man that he loved for so long was on top of him... was this what he wanted?

Yuki moved deeper into him making Shuichi moan at defeat. Yuki changed his position so that he could enjoy Shuichi from behind on all fours. Arching his back Shuichi gave Yuki better access to his body. Their rhythm was in unison as both of them rocked back and fourth feeling the delicious sweat from each others body's. Yuki licked his fingers and grinned as he slid all three into Shuichi.

"Ahhh!"

"Shhh." Yuki whispered as he pushed his fingers deeper into the tight hole.

"Shuichi, call my name." Yuki's fingers went faster in and out of Shuichi. Faster and faster. "Call my name, Shuichi say it!"

"No! Yuki stop!" Shuichi cried out to Yuki.

Yuki pulled out his fingers and licked it one by one and sat at the edge of the bed with his head down low.

Shuichi slowly go to his feet and walked to where Yuki was sitting, as if nothing happened. Shuichi hated himself and at that every moment he hated Yuki...Shuichi's hand smacked Yuki clear across his face. Shuichi felt filthy and disgusted. Yuki was now on the floor from the massive hit that Shuichi gave him.

"I never want to see you again Yuki... but I still love you but I wont be with you and H-"

"Oh so is Hiro the one that you love now!" Yuki got to his feet.

Shuichi was angry that Yuki would do something like this. He was mad because he gave in so easy, but what he felt the most bad about is that he betrayed Hiro, his beloved Hiro. Shuichi lowered his head.

"I love Hiro. Yuki I'm... I'm not in love with you anymore!" Shuichi almost fell from saying those words. He thought that even though Yuki was different from most people he could be with him because is love was that strong to him. Now everything is different.

"I see..." Yuki put his clothes on and sat on the bed.. "So You'll leave me for Hiro? That means I'll never see you again?" Yuki voice was different from before, it was as if Shuichi not being by his side scared him.

"Yuki I'm sorry...I love you, but we don't belong to get—"

"Shuichi—love me!" Yuki yelled, pulling Shuichi into him and held him for what seemed like years. Yuki didn't want to let go because his thought if he did Shuichi would be gone.

"Shuichi I love you... please don't leave." Yuki held him tighter. Shuichi couldn't believe his ears.

"Why didn't you see that before?" Tears stream his violet eyes. "Why didn't you love me before." Shuichi screamed into Yuki shirt. "Why are you doing this now?" Shuichi wanted to hold on to Yuki, but Hiro's voice remained in his heart.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So what did you think? Any body want more? I really hope so because I want to know what happens too. REVIEW!**


	2. Of the Rain

**Author's Notes: This is chapter two of "Leaving Affections" and have to say Ive become such a romantic. I hope everybody likes this. And ideas for part two didn't just come to me. And now here it is!Chapter two! read and review please!**

**Warnings- Yuki's dirty mouth**

_**Disclaimer: ok you all got me; i don't own Gravitation but I do own this story. hehe.**_

Chapter 2

Tears ran down the singer's cheeks as he gathered the strength to pull away from the one he loved so much, Yuki.

"Yuki I have to find Hiro." He said, sadly turning around for Yuki to face his bare back.

"You don't have to find anyone anymore, because I'm here in front of you..." Yuki started sadly.

Hewas vulnerable now. He was giving his all, with his pride and and past no longer in the way. He was giving Shuichi what he thought had been destroyed by the real Kitazawa Yuki all this time. LOVE. Shuichi remembered how he used to dream of Yuki saying those words to him. But those words had lost their meaning somewhere along the road. And now it was rendered useless.

"Yuki... I'm sorry!" He cried out to the other man in unbearable pain.

"Your not sorry... if you leave you'll never see me again... do you want that? Was that what you always wanted, do you want that now?"

"No.I love you, but..." Shuichi began to cry. It wasn't suppose to be this way. Yuki was suppose to be the only one for him.

"Don't fucking cry! This is what you want! How can you cry about it?" Shuichi's tears stopped in an instant, Yuki had never cursed at him before... he knew it was time to go.

"Good bye Yuki." Shuichi put on his cloths and ran out the door. He couldn't do any thing but run. Even though once again he was running away from the evils of his world but right now at that moment he didn't care. The very pit of his stomach told him to run and so he did not even caring where he would end up because everything was over for him. He betrayed Hiro and he wasn't even with Yuki anymore. His very being ended that day he loved Yuki left him then loved Hiro and betrayed him.

The tears fell from Shuichi's violet orbs. He cried because he knew he had just dumped the one person he had loved for so long. He ran as if running would stop the hurt in his heart. Soon the rain fell from the morning sky and made it look like a beautiful, sad dull grey with small shimmering lines of black outlining the clouds.

He continued to run faster and faster not knowing where he was going, not knowing what would come next. His mind drew a blank. All he knew was that he had to run. His tears soon blended with the rain blinding the small crying form. But he continued to run, he couldn't see, he couldn't breathe. Soon he ran so fast that reasons for running escaped his mind. Only pitch black consumed his tears, the rain and his killing pain.

"Shuichi!" He couldn't see the person the voice belonged to. He violently shuddered, turning around in a panic. He took baby steps backward and held his breath for the fear of the voice getting to him. "Shuichi what are you doing!" The voice screamed, panicked.

The voice was worried and became louder and closer by the minute. Shuichi took more steps backward and then soon fell hard on his head.

"Cant you see me Shuichi!" A hand wiped over Shuichi's eyes and through his hair. "Shuichi?"

Shuichi looked up finally able to see the voice that called his name so many times then frowned deeply. "Hiro? ...I'm sorry..."

...everything went blank...

Little did Shuichi know that another man was looking for him at the same time but never got to him.

The blond ran to the park only catching a small glimse of ambulance lights. His heart tore into two as he watched the person be pulled inside of it. His Shuichi.

"Damn it!" He cursed himself... he didn't come in time.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah! What a way to end a chapter right? Sorry its so short. I think I'm finally over my cold now but I still get those awful buggies in my nose! (sob) So review!**


	3. Break Up Break Down Save me?

**Author's Notes: I'm back with chapter 3! I know the last chapter was super-short, but I hope this chapter was good enough to make it up. Thank you all the reviewers of the previous chapters! I luv ya lots! (blows kisses to readers and reviewers) Hehe. Please enjoy!**

_**Warnings- Super sadness (sob)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation**_

Chapter 3

"Shuichi, if you don't wake up, I'll never forgive you." Hiro said in a whisper as he sat beside Shuichi's bed, holding his hand.

"But Hiro, I didn't mean to take the cookies from the cookie jar." Hiro stared at Shuichi, shocked to hear the young boy's voice. Shuichi had been in the hospital for three days—unconscious. Hiro thought he was never going to get up. Soon happy tears filled the guitarist eyes.

"Hiro? I couldn't see you, I ran for so long but I couldn't see you until..." Shuichi started but was cut off when the door flew open.

"YUKI!" Hiro yelled in shock.

"Yuki..." Shuichi whispered slowly. He was happy to see Yuki—he can never lie about that, and maybe he was even happier to see Yuki than he was to see Hiro.

"Well, I'm glad I wasn't forgotten."

"Yuki your..."

"Hiro! Please I want to talk to Yuki." Shuichi signaled for Hiro to leave.

"But Shuichi!" He protested, but agreed and as he walked out he stared at the novelist while he di the same then walked out.

"Yuki... I love Hiro and I will never be in your way again... I don't know how long I've been here, but I know that Hiro has been here the whole time. Yuki, I'm leaving you."

"Why? Do you love him more than me?" He clenched his fist.

"..."

"I never meant to hurt you... You already should know that-" He started but was cut off.

"So, why did you hurt me? I never cared that you never said I love you. I never cared when you would force me to sleep on the couch. I didn't care..." He trailed off. "All that meant anything to me was that you were with me. And even after you broke up with me you still affected everything I did."

"Well, I guess my being here is a problem for you now. I...I didn't know! I didn't know you were going to get hurt..." He trailed off, walking up to the bed where Shuichi lay. "How do you know that he's the one?"

"Because he was the one that found me... he saved he." He eyes becoming watery.

"I'm sorry I couldn't save you... But I tried!" Before the singer could take another breath, he felt warn arms wrap around his body, crushing their forms together. "I went out looking for you, I tired to bring you back... I can't let him take you away because he found you first." Shuichi knew he still loved Yuki and most likely always will, but he couldn't help Yuki because Yuki never let him. "But you have to know that I did try. I tried so hard it hurts to see you like this now."

"Yuki, I want to be your friend... and a friend is what I should be, not a lover." He spoke into the broad shoulders that held him in place.

"I can't think of you as some fling that didn't last. And if we can't be lovers, we can't be friends." Finally, he released Shuichi from the hug and turned away.

Yuki turned and headed for the door when Shuichi called out to him. Shuichi got up and limped over to Yuki who still had his back turned.

"Yuki I'm not mad you. I love you and I always will. I still want to be there for you." Shuichi hugged Yuki from his back. Yuki was now glad he didn't turn because a single tear seemed to slip and fall from his eyes. Yuki hadn't cried since he was young when he shot his first love.

"Shuichi I'm okay, really. I won't hurt you any more... I promise." Yuki took Shuichi's slender hand and tenderly kissed each fingertip sending jolts up the singer's spine.

"I'm not going see you anymore. I'm leaving for New York. Tonight." Yuki turned around to see Shuichi's beautiful eyes one final time and leaned forward kissing Shuichi, for a short moment, to savor his beautiful lips for the last time. Shuichi was frozen. Yuki walked out the door.

"What just happened?" Shuichi stared at the closed door trying to figure out what he just heard. Before long, Hiro walked in with a frown.

"He's not coming back... I'm sorry." Hiro came up behind Shuichi and placed his arms around him.

"I...I didn't want him to leave!" Shuichi felt tears threatening to pour.

"Shuichi, please. You'll faint if you don't calm down!"

"I'm sorry Hiro, but, I see now that I never wanted you to save me. I wanted Yuki." He cried out.

- Moments Later -

A tall blond stepped into a stylish black Mercedes. Flooring it, he pulled out his cell phone.

"Tohma..." He whispered. "I'm leaving tonight... permanently."

'But Yuki, you cant!' Could be heard on the other line.

"There's nothing left for me to stay anymore." With that he pressed 'END' on his phone.

* * *

**Author's Notes: AWW! That's just the saddest thing I've written in a while! Please review or Shuichi won't make it! Hehe. Or will Hiro truly convince Shuichi to stay with him. Review and find out!**


	4. Too many feelings

**Author's Notes: Moshi! After weeks of trying to get an idea for this story (and all my other stories) I came up with this. It's not long, but, then again, I'm the type of person who likes nice short chapters. And then there's people who live for the longest chapters out there. And did you all know that children kinda creep me out? It's something that I recently found out and I'm bugging out every time I see one. Ok, maybe I'm getting WAY off topic...I like pie...but then again my breathe always smell like nasty jelly beans after I eat them...is anybody still reading this? Wow! You must have all the time in the world... so um...OH! If you have any ideas about this story and who Shuichi would end up with please tell me! Ok. My mind stopped rambling you can start reading... NOW!**

**Warnings: Angst, Yuki's dirty mouth.**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Gravitation. I merely use them for my own personal use. :Grin:_**

Chapter 4

"Shuichi I don't' understand. I thought-"

"I have to find Yuki. Hiro, I need Yuki!"

"You need him? You need him to abuse you? Mistreat you? Or just kick you out? Shuichi, you're too good for him and you should know it!" He threw out his hands in frustration.

"You don't know the Yuki I know and I can't let him go." Shuichi tried to hold back more tears. His face was already red and puffy and he hated himself for crying like this.

"I don't' have to know him to know that he broke your heart." He said simply and slowly before taking the crying form into his arms and crushing their bodies together, never wanting to let go. "I don't have to know anything to know who you should be with... you're just not thinking clear because I know you never do." The guitarist said whole-heartedly.

"M-maybe... maybe I am stupid." He said hesitantly before returning the hug. Hiro smelled nice.

"I should go get the doctor and tell him about your recovery. I'll be back in a minute." Letting go of Shuichi, Hiro walked out.

Sigh.

Walking up to the window, he stared for a moment at nothing in particular. Everything seemed so distant. Maybe it was for the best that Yuki was out of his life. Hiro would take care of him, make him feel better about himself. Maybe Yuki was just there to show him who he should truly love, Hiro. But... if it's for the best, then what is this feeling that nothings where it's suppose to be? Alone..?

"No! I have Hiro! Hiro loves me." He spoke to himself, letting his thoughts consume and argue against his own mind.

Yuki...

"No! Hiro!"

Yuki...

"Hiro loves me!"

Yuki needs him...

"Hiro helps me!"

Yuki inspired him...

"But-but Hiro wants me!"

Shuichi wants Yuki...

He collapsed on the floor. Tears hurting and flowing from his eyes. Pain, like burning needles, hit his stomach. "YUKI!"

He didn't want to stay. He didn't want to leave. He wanted everything to fit, but more and more he was aware of the plain fact that being with either Hiro or Yuki would tear him apart. And it already did. He was broken to the point of no return.

Oo

At the airport a towering blond stood near a bar smoking a cigarette. He seemed important with his black suit, blood red shirt and dark glasses. But there was also a sad, pitiful feeling being near this man.

"Yuki..." The man heard, who turned out to be none other than the famous novelist, Yuki Eiri. Yuki turned to meet the worried eyes of Tohma. "You cant do this. Shuichi's not worth it!"

"It was Hiro... Hiro took him away from me." He said after taking a long drag from his cigarette. "The damn brat's best friend."

"Yuki-"

"Is there a reason you made me take a later flight?"

"I wanted to talk to you. Your not being reasonable."

Tohma pleaded against Yuki, trying his hardest to keep the love of his life near him. Of course without Shuichi, Tohma could get closer to Yuki but even with him gone Yuki would never love him the way he loved the singer.

"Reasonable? My whole life was fucked ever since I met him." He shoot the producer avicious glare that silenced the shorterblond man. "Thats better. Now if there's nothing else..." He paused look at the other man who said nothing more against him. "Then I'll be off." With that Tohma watched Yuki disappear into the crowd.

"Yuki..." He wanted to scream out but a mere whisper escaped his lips. "Shuichi's going to pay for this. I swear."

Moments later. "Mr. Yuki?" A surprisingly tall, red headed women spoke, snapping Yuki back from his on going thoughts. "Where are we going today?" She smiled taking Yuki's flight ticket and passport. "New York... OK everything checks out. I hope your flight is a good one."

"..." He politely nodded taking his things and walking on the platform. Taking one last look at his home, he rememdered Shuichi. His face, his voice, his touch. He was leaving and no one was going to stop him. "Good bye."

A plane to New York took off.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So, how did you like this one? (puppy eyes) It took me soooo long to think of ideas for this chapter and if you hate it, then I'll be forced to throw my shoe at you! You've been warned! Okay! Now please review**


	5. I love you too

**_A_uthor's _N_otes: Moshi! (hello) How are you all? I'm working on too many stories right now and I hope no one's disappointed about this chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to all my friends (you know who you are) and everyone else who reads this! OK! You can start reading in...3...2...1! GO! LOL**

_**Warning- Ummm, none...I guess.**_

**Disclaimer Note: I don't own Gravitation.**

**_NOTE: _BOLD letters** means that their in _English_, ok?

Chapter 5

"**...where flight 209 to New York crashed over the sea of Japan just hours ago-"**

The nurse turned off the TV for the English words made her headache worse.

Oo

"Yuki...Hiro..." A pink-haired boy whispered harshly while he slept. A cold sweat lingered over his brow and his breathing was heavy and unstable. His pink hair—once bright and full of life—was dull and dry, clearly the outcome of deep stress and pain.

On the other side of the all-white room stood two people. One was a very plain-looking doctor and the other was a lean, brown-haired boy with a strikingly worried expression that plastered his pretty face.

"...so he'll need lots of rest and as you can see, he needs to be stress-free for a full recovery or he might suffer a range of outcomes. After finding him on the floor yesterday, I didn't know what to think. But, if the checkup clears. He'll be home by tonight." The doctor assured giving a small, cracked smile. Hiro simply nodded and went back to his seat next to his friend.

Taking his hand, silent tears formed and fell from his eyes. â€œI'm sorry. I'm so sorry Shu." He said before crying himself to sleep next to the singer.

Later.

"Huh?" Shuichi awoke to the weight that hovered over him. "Hiro?" He sighed thinking that he was never going to get to the bathroom with his best friend over him. Suddenly an image of Yuki flashed in his eyes.

"Yuki?" He asked with a weird pain in his heart. "No. Hiro's here and with me." And with that calming thought, he shifted to the side and slid off the bed, smiling to himself.

"Kiss shining hitomi ni kuchizukete Toke dasu hanabira mo jama ni naru..." He hummed his favorite song to himself. "Make me shining irozuku shigeki no hate ni Kagayakihajimeta maboroshi..." Coming from the bathroom Shuichi met the brown eyes of Hiro.

"You sing even when your not well..." He started sadly. "Why?"

The singer grinned back at him. "Because singing is what I love to do. If I stopped I'd probably die." He nervously laughed, knowing it wasn't exactly the time to joke.

"Your too good for your own good." He smiled for the first time in a while. "Come on. It's late and you should get back to bed. Tomorrow if you're feeling better, you can leave and go home."

With that Shuichi crawled back into bed, curling next to his long time friend. "Hiro?"

"Hmm?" He mumbled before pulling the covers over their bodies.

"I-I love you." And before Hiro could respond, his lips were taken over by the young singer's soft lips.

"But what about Yuki..?"

"Yuki is the past now... But, I can't move on by myself. Tell me that you love me too, please?" Violet eyes grew wide with longing and hope.

"I love you Shuichi." He smiled kissing Shuichi back but more lustfully. The kiss didn't seem to want to end as their tongues fought for dominance, but Shuichi—being too tired to put up a fight—happily relaxed and let Hiro take control.

Letting their hands wander, they grinded against their hardened members. Caressing and accepting the burning hot sensations that came with every fingertip. Soon, they found themselves tugging and biting off their clothes without hesitation.

"Hiro..." He purred as he watched his hospital clothes fall to the floor.

"Hmm?" He merely whispered in response, biting and sucking on the nape of the singer's neck.

"This is a-ah!" He started but the firm hold on his member cut him off. He freely moaned again—completely forgetting what he was protesting about. "Nnnnhmm Hiro!"

This feeling they felt. It was love, a rare, pure, once-in-a-lifetime love. The love that used to be Yuki and Shuichi. But right this minute, Hiro and Shuichi loved each other. Everything and anything would come second to themselves at that point.

Oo-morning-

"Okay, Shuichi. Everything seems okay. Your heart rate is back to normal and you've suffered no real physical damage, so some paperwork would get you out of here in about 15 minutes." He smiled. It wasn't everyday you got to be a famous singer's doctor. "I'll be back in a moment." He left the room.

"Hiro..." Shuichi turned to Hiro who happily sat at the desk. "I need something but I'm too scared to get it." He started, fidgeting with the buttons of his shirt. "It's back at Yuki's."

Hiro frowned. "It's okay. I understand. Before, it was all just to relieve your stress, huh?"

"What?" He paused. "Oh no!" He blurted out with a clear blush flashing over his face. "There's a song...in his apartment. I want it back. I need it back." Hi violet eyes shimmered in the light that illuminated the white room. "But can you get it, my lyrics?"

Hiro smiled. "It's okay Shuichi. I'll get the lyrics myself. You don't have to go."

"Yay! I love you, Hiro." Shuichi beamed, giving his lover a hug that was instantly returned.

"I love you too, Shuichi." He smiled—happiness was truly with him at that moment.

Oo

"Good afternoon, Tohma." K walked into the large office which sadly only had about two pieces of furniture and a television that was only used to watch a few tapes of up-and-coming bands. "Shuichi, will be coming from the hospital today. So everything will be back to normal by tomorrow."

"Actually, Shuichi nor Hiro will be working here ever again." He stated simply, neatly placing some papers in a blue folder.

"What? Why?" K questioned in pure shock of Tohma's words.

"I would like it if you didn't speak to me that way." He face was blank and emotionless, far from the usual probbing smile he nornally wore. "And as for your question, I won't be giving you an answer." He stood up then gestured the door. "You can leave now." He finally said, putting on the smile that disappeared before.

He clenched his fist, but did as he was told nevertheless. "**Something's wrong.**" He mumbled to himself and started to walk out and just before he did, he heard the phone ring and Tohma picking it up.

"What?" K heard the fear in Tohma's voice. He then turned to face the president's very shocked blue-green eyes. "I-I cant believe this! This can't be happening!" He hung up the phone. "Yuki...no." He swayed a bit, not even caring that he was close to falling over. And before the latter came true, the strong arms of K caught him. "No, no, no, no...YUKII!" He screamed, crying into the other man's shirt. "I swear to god I'll get Shuichi for this! For everything!"

"**Oh god Shuichi... what is it this time?"** K whispered to himself while trying to calm the shorter man down.

"I need to get to New York..."

"What's the matter..? What's in New York?"

"Plane crash...Yuki's...in the hospital." He finally choked out between sobs.

Oo-later that night-

"So I'll just go in, get the lyrics, and get out. Sounds simple enough." He sighed, putting on his blue denim jean jacket.

"And by the time you're back, I'll have a wonderful dinner waiting for you." Shuichi said starry-eyed, while putting on an apron.

"Um..your...um..cooking?" Hiro asked, fear in his voice from the very thought of Shuichi's horrifying cooking skills.

"What's wrong with my cooking!" He cried out, pulling out a wooden cooking spoon. "I'm great with a stove..." He paused remembering the many times he had burned down a kitchen. "...maybe I'll order out."

"Yeah...it's safer that way." He laughed while Shuichi pouted. "I guess I'll go now. Later!" With that he left his apartment.

Sighing, Shuichi smiled. This was nice, but he couldn't help but wonder about Yuki.

**_

* * *

A_uthor's (blah blah blah) _N_otes: HA HA HA! Shuichi chose Hiro! But don't fret, this isn't the end! To tell everyone the truth.. I was actually going to kill Yuki off. But that would be too easy. I need the drama of having Yuki in a plane crash. By the way, can someone really survive a plane crash? I don't know. OH! And Tohma's not done with his revenge yet because just firing Shuichi won't fit. He needs more! Oh, no! I think I'm talking too much! PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! Or else! Only god knows what kind of plot twist I could think of!**


	6. Revenge and a Breakdown

**Author's Notes: Blah Blah Blah... I love you all.. Blah Blah Blah... I love reviewers! They make my day... Blah Blah Blah I updated!... Blah Blah Blah Blah... please review! And remember BOLD mean english!**

_**Warning: Tohma! Him and his very dirty mouth! Violence And Talk of death**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**_

Chapter 7

Walking up to Yuki's apartment, Hiro held his breath calmly.

"So... how the heck do I get in here?" He gasped to himself, realizing that the plan was foolproof aside from the fact that he had no way to get in the apartment. "Okay. I'm good.. I'll just _break_ my way in..." He sighed whole-heartedly. "The things I do for love." He smiled to himself, looking for a window that could be opened.

Finally after some time he found said window. It was to Yuki's study.

Hopping up for about a minute or two, Hiro finally got up and through the window, falling head first into a garbage can.

"OW!" He yelped, but remembering that he was in a danger zone, he quickly put his hand over his mouth. "Shhhh!" He said to himself. "Now, time for that lyric." He clapped his hands together, anxiously

Oo

A blond speeded down the highway. Wrath in his eyes. Fire through his veins. Knife in his hand. Yuki will be revenged. Little did that blond know that another blond just happened to be following him.

Oo

It seems that Yuki didn't take anything with him to New York. Everything was placed in a sort of frozen entombment. No was moved, nothing was changed. Did he want to leave everything behind?

"Hmm... not here..." He searched."not here..." Hiro continued to search but failed to find what he came for. "Where is it!" He cried out tiredly, throwing his hands up and accidentally knocking over a bunch of papers to the floor. "Jeez, what's wrong with me?" He whined, picking up the papers he dropped. Suddenly, one paper stole his attention and he leaned over to read it. "It's from Yuki... to Shuichi?" He read...

_Calling, the heaviness of the sighs on the endless nights_

_I am in pain from missing you_ _I can no longer see anything_ _don't let me go_ _don't leave me_

_Only you I believe in_

_Aa, to warm my lips_

_Calling in the night_

_My emotions make my heart pound_ _Night after Night_ _love is crying out_

_I can hear silent words in my dreams_

_Shut out the bitter memories_ _I can no longer see anything_

_Don't tell me, don't say anything at all_

_Falling into the heat of the night_ _Aa, It's all just a mirage_

_Silent all the night_

_Someday I'll see that remote dream_

_My feeling for you bares sighs_ _To a faraway place_ _Then _

_why did you leave?_

Hiro read and reread the lyric and was shocked to find that it was dated the first time he and Shuichi kissed. The day Yuki came back... _Yuki truly loved him? But Shuichi never got this... _Hiro thought before tucking the paper in his pocket. _It doesn't matter anymore...Shuichi loves me and Yuki can't change that anymore._ And with that fine note, he went into another room.

Oo

The doorbell rang. "That was quick. Hiro must have been rushing."Shuichi smiled and went over to get the door.

But what he saw wasn't a happy and loving Hiro, like he thought, but a clearly enraged Tohma.

"T-Tohma..." His eyes went wide. _What's going on?_

"You! You ruin everything!" He whispered, closing the door behind him and locking it. "You take everything away like some selfish child and then break it just the same." He dangerously growled, walking one step at a time toward the singer, who, in turn, took a step back.

"W-what did I do?" He asked, fear truly playing his eyes.

"His world was fucked ever since he met you!" He yelled, pulling out the knife that somehow stayed hidden until now.

"No! Tohma!" Shuichi screamed, now trying to make a run for it.

Oo

"This must be the bedroom." _What gave you that idea? The huge bed?_ Hiro scolded himself.

The room itself didn't even deserve to be called a bedroom, considering that it was bigger than most houses on the block. "Yuki got a great deal on this baby." He idly chatted out loud. "Now... it might be here..." He said walking over to what looked like Shuichi's side of the bed since it had pocky crumbs on it. And there inside the bedside drawer he found a lyric but didn't waste time to read it.

"Now time to get home before Shuichi gets worried..."

Oo

"Its your fault they found him half dead." Tohma whispered to the boy, as he cornered him in the kitchen, all Tohma could think of was that he had nothing left. Yes, he was NG's president, Mika's husband, and was filthy, stinking rich with the help of Ryuichi, who was considered GOD to some people. But it didn't _mean_ anything to him. Yuki was everything."You dumped him! You made him go on that plane! You should be the one close to dying in New York all alone!"

"No... Yuki!" Shuichi cried out.

"Shut up!" Tohma's blue-green eyes boiled and reddened with rage. "Shut your fucking mouth!"

Shuichi's eyes steadily followed the knife that raised in the air, it was like slow motion. He had no power to stop it.

"TOHMA!"

Tohma didn't turn. He had to get rid of Shuichi, or Yuki might not make it through another accident because of him. _It's his fault!_ Tohma thought.

And before the final attack on Shuichi was complete, the arms of Hiro stopped him dead in his tracks.

"Tohma, stop this!" He warned, holding the knife away from Shuichi's face. "Why are you doing this!" He screamed, finally getting the knife out and away from Tohma. Then, he tackled the blond to the ground, making sure a dash to the knife was out of the question. "You've got a lot of nerve, Tohma! What the hell is wrong with you!" He yelled at the man under him, who continued to struggle against his strength.

"Hiro... it really is my fault." Shuichi interrupted. "_I_ made Yuki go away... _I_ got him hurt." He keeled down, crying in the corner. With Hiro's eyes locked on him, Tohma found the strength to push the guitarist off of him and get the knife. _Now I can get them both_, Tohma thought. _They deserve it._

"**Hold up!"** The wall busted open, leaving a huge hole where the door used to be. Apparently using doorknobs weren't in style anymore. And came in K with two shotguns ready and armed.

Scanning the area, it seemed that what he foreshadowed came true after all. It was a good thing he decided to follow Tohma, of course, he was a little late in coming in, but he was there and that was all that mattered.

"K!" Shuichi yelled out, relieved for the first time about seeing K and his gun.

"K?" Tohma also yelled out, more of mild shock than relief. "K, stay out of this." Seconds later a gun was pointed at his head.

"Shuichi, didn't try to hurt Yuki. Just look. Shuichi _isn't_ Aizawa. The plane crash didn't happen because Shuichi left Yuki. The plane crash wasn't meant for you to kill Shuichi or Hiro. Now, drop the knife." He frowned. Of course K lived for this kind of excitement but wasn't the time to be grinning like usual, even though part of him wanted to... really, really wanted to.

"You don't understand."Tohma paused and Shuichi finally saw a Tohma that was never really seen before. The Tohma that loved and feared for the life of him. This Tohma wasn't calm and in control. This Tohma was scared and helpless. This Tohma would never forgive him. "If Shuichi just took Yuki back like he always did, Yuki wouldn't be in New York all alone. If Shuichi just stayed out of Yuki's life to begin with, Yuki would be home and safe." He cried out, finally dropping the weapon and crying on the floor. "Yuki doesn't deserve this!" He cried into his hands. "Shuichi deserves to die! I wont ever forgive him!"

"Shuichi, Hiro, I think it's time to go." K said, thinking it was safe enough to leave. "I'll stay here with Tohma."

With that, Hiro and Shuichi left the apartment.

"Tohma." K said softly. "Tohma it's okay." He reached out and stopped upon looking at his watery eyes.

"It's not. Why did you have to cut in? I would be happy to go to jail if that meant-"

"You don't mean that." K said, crouching down next to the blond.

"And how do you know what I mean? I've done this before. I'll do it again." Tohma whispered, but it was hard to sound threatening when you're crying like a child who lost their toy.

"Well, I'll be there...to shoot you." He grinned at the other man, who, in turn, simply sighed.

"You're so...useless." He sadly smiled. "I still need to get to New York...S.S. Jet?" He turned to the gunman.

"**Oh yes****."** He smiled, putting his thumb up.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Okay, I think I'll end this chapter here. Actually I was going to end it whereHiro yelled out "TOHMA!" but I thought that would be too much of a cliffy for my readers. Oh, and if your wondering about Yuki...he's dead...ha ha ha...or is he? Hehe. I'm evil! Muhmuhwa! Feel my wrath! My evil,evil wrath! Oh, and S.S. Jet isn't a boat, it's an actual jet (for the people who thought they were gonna take a slow boat to see a dying man) And if anybody thought Tohma was OOC please forgive me! I tried to make him as In Character as possible, but if I got him wrong, please tell me! Okay notes are over! PLEASE REVIEW!**


	7. The Brighter Side of Sadness

**Author's Notes: Hello hello! It's me! Kokoro Mizu! Hehe. Well, I'm becoming very lazy...and, of course, that's not the Understatement of the Year. And, well, the new semester started and I'm having a pretty good time so far (ok..it's only been one day) And so I felt so happy, that I had the energy and inspiration to write this chapter. I'm surprised I did it so fast, too. (yay for me!) Well, I hope you enjoy! **

**Oh! And please excuse my grammar (people complain to me about it a lot) But I'm working on it! Blod words means its in english(Again!)**

_**Warnings: angst (duh)**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation.**_

Chapter 7

-**NEW YORK**-

"K-San..." Tohma turned to the other blond, who responded with a grin.

"Yuki is fine. He's too much of a jerk not to be." He assured—in a weird way—but it was assurance and that was what Tohma needed.

"Yes... I do suppose Yuki is a bit too stubborn to die. But still-"

"What about Shuichi and Hiro?" K cut into Tohma thoughts.

He glared at the gunman for a second. "I don't want him to know about anything that goes on here. Got that?"

"Yeah, yeah." He smiled.

"**Who are you here to see?"** The red-headed nurse asked tiredly. She wore a normal all-white uniform and had a weird shade of pink to her dried lips. _Did all American girls look like this?_ Tohma thought to himself.

"**Eiri Uesugi."** K said, leaning over the desk with a smirk. "**And we're his family."**

"**Well, I'll call the doctor about his status, but from what I hear... it's pretty bad."** The nurse said with a slight smile. Clearly, she didn't care much of anything for the people who came there.

"**Too bad we don't care about what you heard. Now, where should we wait? I'm sure a bimbo like you has many other things to do."**

Now, Tohma knew English. Not enough to live in New York, but it's always enough to have certain meetings with Americans when it came to NG productions... but what exactly was a _bimbo_?

"**Please sit in the waiting room right down there."** She pointed, knowing the blond wasn't intimidated by her attitude.

"K-san?"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, he just loved America.

Oo

"Hiro..?" Shuichi sat at the edge of the bed while his boyfriend trailed behind him.

"Hn?" He responded blankly. Not much conversation after being attacked by your boss. "Shuichi?"

"It really is my fault isn't it... Everything Tohma said was right. If I had done things diff-"

"Shut up." He cut in.

"What?"

"I said shut up. If you're going to put yourself down about this then I'd rather you not speak at all." He hissed.

"But Yuki-"

"Yuki got into an accident. No one saw it coming. Not even Tohma, so please just shut up. Besides... Yuki left on his own. With all the things he's done to you, maybe time just caught up with him." And as soon as Hiro said that he automatically regretted it.

"How-how could you say that?" Shuichi asked tired and horrified by his lover's words.

Hiro sighed. "I didn't meant for it to come out like that. Shuichi, you know I would never pray for something like that."

"I know..." He smiled sadly. "But still... he wanted to leave and forget about me and this is what happens to him. He didn't deserve it, he wanted to change—I didn't let him."

They stared at one another for another moment. _No... I won't let him think about Yuki anymore. Who cares if Yuki really did love him or not. In the end he broke Shuichi's heart anyway... Shuichi's mine. Yuki doesn't deserve Shuichi by his side. Shuichi loves me and I'm with him._

"Shuichi... come here." Hiro demanded softly. Shuichi did what he was told.

"Hiro.. I don't want anything to happen to him. I'm so con-" And before his sentence was finished, his lips were captured in a kiss.

Gently pushing the shorter form on the bed, Hiro roughly took over Shuichi's lips again.

"Nnn Hiro.." Shuichi moaned into the kiss while Hiro smirked.

"Shh." He whispered before pulling the singer's shirt off and working on his pants.

"Hiro, I love you..." The pink haired boy purred.

He smiled. "I know... and that won't change."

Oo-Six months later/ NEW YORK/

"**We've done all we can. I have to say, being one of the very few survivors of the accident, he suffered the least injures. Though his injures were great, it could have been much worse. It's up to his willpower now. Sit. Talk to him. Make sure he knows there's a reason for him to hold on."** The doctor smiled warmly.

"**Thank you, Dr. Marshal."** Said the blond with the funny American accent.

"**You're very welcome."** He smiled again, leaving the room.

"Yuki... you've suffered a lot. I promise that you won't have to go through it again." Tohma steadily took Yuki's—now pale—hand. "Shuichi and Hiro lost all the fame they gained after I fired them. I tired to do more but K-san's fondness for the boy and Miki's rage—stopped me from doing anymore more to them. After they told me about all of your broken bones and fractures..." Tohma trailed off, remembering when the doctors all told him that Yuki's expectancy to live was 98 to 1. "But this will all go to waste... if you just sit and sleep your life away."

Yuki was in a coma.

"**Hello!"** K burst in with Miki following behind.

"How's he doing?" Miki asked slowly. Her brother looked so peaceful... and that was so out of character for him that it made her heart sink deeper into sadness.

"The doctors says... it's up to willpower." Tohma answered respectfully. "from what he told me, talking to him will keep him connected."

"Well, we should do what he should." She smiled.

"Yes, we should." Tohma whispered.

Just then the doctor walked back into the room. "Oh. I'm sorry. I'll come back later."

"K-san." Tohma glanced at the gunmen who nodded knowingly, in response.

"**We'll be needing Yuki back in Japan**." He grinned. "**We're taking him home."**

"**Are you sure? There's no need to take him back while he's still in this state."** Dr. Marshal said slowly.

"**Yes, but as his family, we would like to bring him home... coma or not."** K said. "**Is that going to be a problem?"**

"**Of course not... it's going to take quite a lot of-"**

"**Don't worry. Money is no object."** K said in full confidence.

"**Okay... I'll send for your papers..."** He muttered before leaving the room again.

"Are you really okay with this?" Miki asked Tohma who simply looked back at the blond novelist.

"Yes... I'm sure."

Oo

HIRO's POV

Six months. Six months since the day Tohma came after us. Six months since Bad Luck was fired and stripped of anything that would make us famous again. Eventually girls stopped coming after us, money stopped flowing to our feet, and music became a simple hobby.

Six months since Shuichi was told that Yuki was still alive, but would never get the chance to see him since Tohma wouldn't let him. He wouldn't even tell Shuichi where Yuki was.

I remembered Shuichi crying so much about it. He demanded that he tell him where Yuki was, but Tohma just smiled and said "Why do you care..? You put him there. And besides... do you really think Yuki would even want you to see you?" And that was the first and last answer Tohma gave him about Yuki.

I tried to make him feel better, but this was something—I've grown to realize—much bigger than me. Yuki was Shuichi's first and only love. And even if I take his role as lover—Shuichi's heart would always belong to Yuki.

At first I thought I could change that clear fact. But as time went on I would notice Shuichi looking off into something I couldn't see. And after some time, I realized it was Yuki that he would see. Yes, Shuichi loved me—he told me everyday—but I can't help but feel that the accident only brought him and Yuki closer; leaving me in the dark.

And that darkness is the only thing stopping me from doing what I really want; marry the pink-haired ball of energy.

Attentively, I stared at the ring in my hand, neatly placed in a small black, velvet box. Would marrying him put me first? It might not but with this ring... Shuichi will be with me forever.

It's sounds so silly to me... I'm jealous of a man who hasn't even been seen in months. I'm jealous of a man who should be hated by most people but is—in turn—loved by the entire world. He has taken—and still has—everything I wanted, including Shuichi's heart.

I am jealous of Yuki Eiri.

"Hiro?" A familiar soft voice rang into my thoughts. I turned smiling at him. "Jeez, it's so dark in here!" He pouted at me with a funny twitch to his brow. "Let there be LIGHT!" He beamed, pulling the curtain, letting in light that nearly burned my eyes out on contact. "Ah! _Much_ better, ne?" He smiled warmly at me. God, I love that smile.

"Yes, much better." I said pulling him into kiss. After we parted, I noticed the clear shade of pink crossing his face from cheek to cheek. He is so adorable.

And as Shuichi walked back over to the desk—my eyes followed his body. His soft skin, his lean figure and small frame...

"You mope too much nowadays, you know that?" He suddenly said—cutting me off from my 'observation'. Of course that's not why I loved him. I loved his heart, his loyalty, his drive, his talent, his passion. Everything he did enlightened me. Everything he did made me feel better. Shuichi didn't have my heart... he is my heart, he is my love.

It's weird... I just never thought about Shuichi this way until I realized that he had feelings for the novelist. Back then, I encouraged Shuichi to follow his heart and be with Yuki any way he can. Am I being selfish? Did I really feel for Shuichi because I knew he was falling in love? No, that can't be. I'm the one who told him to go out and get a girl in the first place... and it just so happens that he came back with feelings for Yuki. Why am I even thinking about this now!

I sighed.

"Hiro! Are you even listening to me!" He shouted to me with big teary eyes.

"Of course... something about pickles?" I said awkwardly. Maybe I am thinking too much... I should be lucky that I'm here and with him, right? I should be lucky. I should be _happy_. Yes, that's right. I'm lucky. "Come on! Let's go the park." I said brightly, casually taking his hand and leading him out the door.

I am lucky. And Yuki as nothing to do with it.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh no! I'm going crazy with this story. Did anybody like my POV for Hiro? At first I thought I was dragging out the darn plot, but sticking in little things that wouldn't even matter, but I have such a clear vision of the rest of the story that its scary! And sadly, there's only about 2 or 3 chapters left. Oh, yes. The Big Countdown to the end is very near!**

**Oh, and did anybody notice, in the anime, Hiro said that Shuichi was making him lonely after Shuichi kept talking about Yuki? I actually watched that episode over and over again before I figured out that I could use this for another chapter! Woopey! Reviews are always loved and cared for deeply.**


	8. Who do you see with your whimsical eyes?

**Author's Notes: AHHHH! Sorry for the late update! Gomen! There's like 3 or 4 different versions of this chapter! I kept thinking of different ways to put it out and this was the final copy! Woopey! And if anyone cares, night school is killing me! And I can never find a matching pair of socks anymore! (sigh) Please enjoy the chapter and don't forget to review.**

_**Warning: None. Sorry. xP**_

_**Disclaimers: I don't own Gravitation.**_

Chapter 8

Silently, a couple stood watching the sun set at the park.

Nothing was said between the two people and the thick uncertain air didn't do enough for either of them.

Silence took over the minutes and forced them into eternity until finally one spoke.

"It's nice here like this; just you and me." Shuichi said, breaking the long overdue silence.

"Yeah, it is." Hiro responded softy yet somehow empty.

"What's with you? All I ever see you do is drag your feet and you're always deep in thought about something!" Shuichi cried out, glomping his lover to the ground.

Hiro let out a soft chuckle. "Calm down, Shuichi."

"But you're hiding something from meee!" Shuichi's eyes watered. Suddenly Hiro's eyes turned straight with determination, causing Shuichi to blink at the surprising seriousness. "Hiro..?"

"Shuichi—I wanted to ask you something—but.." He trailed off, trying to find the missing words that would complete his sentence. "But I need you to answer me a question... do you-"

"Shuichi Shindou." They both sat up, turning to the owner of the voice. Mika? "You're coming with me..." She turned to Hiro. "Don't wait up." She told Hiro, before dragging Shuichi into her car and ramming her foot on the gas petal.

"Hiroooooo!" He yelled out, looking at his shocked lover through the rear window, watching him disappear behind the dust clouds the car was making. Finally, he turned back to his captor. "What do you want with me? It's wrong to kidnap people! Why do you do this to me all the time? And you left Hiro like a bag of garbage! Where are you taking-"

"Shut up." She said simply, making a very sharp turn at the corner, and running past four red lights.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? SLOW DOWN!" Violet eyes teared up as the wind from the open window sharply hit his face.

She smirked, finally stopping at another part of town, on a hill where you could see the glimmering lights of Tokyo.

Shuichi's heart skipped two beats. Thank god she stopped, another second and Shuichi would have seen his lunch all over again.

She stepped out of the car, flipping away a lock of hair from her face, and then turned back her hostage. "Shuichi, we need to talk." She said calmly, reapplying her red lipstick.

"You didn't have to kidnap me to talk!" He huffed, still trying to catch his breath.

She gave a small smile before she turned to the railing of the lookout and leaned against it. "Shuichi..." She whispered.

"Yes..?" He spoke softly, finding the clear sadness that he didn't notice during the car ride.

"Can you do me a favor?" She turned to him, inwardly smiling at the utter confusion laced in his face.

"Um... a favor?" He murmured slowly.

Hiro, tiredly stepped into his apartment, alone. Then he took a side glance at the clock that peacefully sat on the table's side drawer in his bedroom. It read 7:30.

"Hmm." He sighed sadly, taking his guitar in his hand and carelessly running his fingers along its strings. After all this time, it still hasn't lost its tune. He smiled to himself and put it down. Music won't do anything for himâ€"Tohma made sure of that. But then again he never played for the money or the people he would meet, he played merely because he was good at it, and of course Shuichi always wanted to rise to the top. And with him by Shuichi's side, they did just that.

Quickly, Hiro shook away his own random ongoing thoughts, and then shifted his mind to Shuichi once again.

Shuichi happiness is what Hiro would die for and Hiro knew that he was completing his job perfectly. But there was one thing that Yuki got that Shuichi still hasn't given him.

There used to be a twinkle—a shine in his eyes—that would only grace Hiro's presence whenever Yuki was the subject of their conversation. But that was a long time ago, now Shuichi is happy but that glimmer hasn't been seen since the final days of Yuki Eiri.

The doorbell rang, viciously pulling the guitarist from his weary thoughts.

"Coming..." Hiro said, taking another look at the clock which surprisingly marked 9:36.

He reached the door opening it to see... rain—and a drenched Shuichi. But there was something new within the aura of the beautiful songbird. In his eyes... here was a shine.

"I've found him..." He whispered, smiling. It was an uncertain, worried smile—but a genuine smile nonetheless. "I found Yuki." He said in a hopeful tone.

Soon after, Shuichi went to bed—not giving much detail to about his talk with Mika.

HIRO's POV

I watch him sleep, so angelically—next to me.

Shuichi is so perfect to me but now more than ever, his shining eyes only yearn for the sight of ...him.

I was wrong. About being _happy_ and being _lucky_. I was _lucky_ to have Shuichi rise up and choose me but...

He's not _happy_. Not like he used to be at least.

Music was his soul, Yuki was is life, and they were both taken away in the blink of an eye. But this isn't some kind of simple change as if the changing of the seasons—it was Shuichi's life and he was happy with it.

But... Yuki broke Shuichi's heart. And me, being his best friend, wanted to ease his broken heart. And don't forget... I was in love with him. I still am.

Reading the lyric over in my mind, the relationship between Shuichi and Yuki plagued my thoughts.

What if, Shuichi did know a Yuki that no one else knew or saw? What if I didn't talk Shuichi out of chasing after Yuki at the hospital?

Yuki would have learned his lesson and Shuichi would be happy—or more to the point—happier than he is with me. I work hard to keep my songbird happy, but Yuki's mere presence was enough for him. I'm working for what Yuki would get with just one look with his golden eyes; Shuichi's heart.

And here I am—crying like I did something wrong—when all I wanted to do was be with him.

I only wanted to love him.

And so, somehow, I've become selfish. Shuichi loves Yuki... and after reading the lyric for the hundredth time, I know Yuki loves Shuichi—the exact same way I do.

So what am I doing here, laying next to him? When I know it's not me he's dreaming about.

Shuichi... who do you see with your whimsical eyes? Who do you love with your magical heart?

I cursed at myself but didn't know I did it out loud.

"Hiro..?" He sat up, rubbing the sleep away from his eyes. "What's wrong?"

A lot of things. "Nothing, go to bed."

"Am I hurting you... that bad?" He asked me, eyes—radiant with sadness.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, bewilderment laced in my voice.

"Are you that mad that I didn't tell you what Mika told me?" He asked again, slower. So that's what he meant.

"..." Before, he had told me that he and Mika talked about some things, and that now he knows where Yuki is. He never got into detail.

"Mika... wants me to talk to Yuki. He's in a coma." Shuichi's voice, held so much pain. Pain that I'm unable to ease. Pain I'm unable to confront.

"What's talking to him going to do?" I asked, a bit cold, but I don't think he even noticed.

"The American doctor said that talking to him will keep him connected. And so Mika told me that if anyone could get him out of this... it would be me." His violet eyes, teared up with an emotion I didn't understand. "I'm so scared." He finally whispered—more to himself than me.

"It's okay... what are you scared of? Tohma?" I said sympathetically, running my hand over his back.

"No.. it's not that. I don't want to see him—not like this." He looked up at me. I didn't say a word. "Tell me what to do!" He yelled out softly, falling into my lap and crying. I hate it when he cries. "Hiro... I don't know what to do... please tell me." He cried harder when he said my name.

And in truth, I didn't know what to do. If Yuki's in a coma, no real harm would happen if Shuichi went to talk to him... would it?

I placed a gentle hand over his head. "Do what you think is right."

He looked up at me with lost eyes. "What if Yuki doesn't really want me around, like Tohma said? What if I do something stupid?"

"You won't. And I'm pretty sure Tohma doesn't even know about Mika telling you all that. So stay hidden. And talk to him."

"What do I tell him?" He asked me, after a long moment of silence.

"I don't know. Whatever is on your mind." I gave him my best assuring smile. This must be hard on him, but can I really _blame_ him? It's YUKI we're talking about. But then again, its not easy for me either.

I turned my attention back to him. He was thinking—I know because every time he thinks about something important—he pouts.

"Mika told me... that if he doesn't wake up... it's either he'll stay like that for the rest of his life, or he'll die."

"Then it's final! Go see him."

"What about you?" He asked me. Well what about me? I have no idea.

"Don't worry about me. It's fine." I smiled. He smiled back. "Now let's go to bed."

"Hmmm... Okay."

END Hiro's POV

"Sorry I'm late... my _appointment_ went longer than I thought." Mika said, entering the bar and pulling off her shades.

"It's okay... Tohma isn't here." K said with a smile. "Did it go well with Shuichi?"

"I don't know if I really got through to him or not." She sighed, sitting next to the gunmen. "But since it's Yuki, I'm pretty sure he'll come." She smiled sadly. "They deserve each other... no matter what Tohma tells me."

"Hm." Was K's simple response.

"And if Yuki ever wakes up... everyone will know the reason. His love for Shuichi Shindou."

"And what about the other boy? Hiroshi."

She sighed with frustration. "Hiroshi? Of course, that's the one Shuichi's with now. We'll deal with that after Yuki wakes up."

"Don't you think we're meddling a little too much? Shuichi needed to know what was really going on with Yuki. And now that he knows everything... he can take care of himself."

"Hmm, you sound pretty confident in the boy." Said said, running her finger along the glass of wine in front of her with a smile.

"Years of pointing a loaded gun to his face simply warmed my little heart up." He grinned.

"Yes... Shuichi has changed a lot of lives. Mine included. I never thought anyone would be let into my brother's heart... and yet, somehow, Shuichi got in. That's something everyone should be happy about. And yet Tohma continues to act this way."

"Tohma is one tough cookie. Love comes in different ways. And that's why we'll make sure love doesn't find out about Shuichi visiting Yuki. Or love might come out as an ax, all over Shuichi's face."

"I still can't believe he tried to kill Shuichi."

"I can." K said too quickly for comfort, toward Mika, who, in turn, just sighed.

"Hmm... And so, this epic, continues."

"**Oh, yes."** K grinned.

* * *

**Author's Notes: I hope no one minded that I put the conversation between Mika and K in this story, but I needed to make sure that there was no misunderstandings about what's going on. So how did you like this chapter? I hope no one thought this chapter was too OOC. Hiro has changed but he had to with all this happening. And Mika would call Shuichi if something did ever happen to Yuki, right? Well, anyway, PLEASE REVIEW! **

**Next chapter: Shuichi goes to see Yuki. Hiro is selfish. And Mika seduces Tohma?**


	9. Feelings of The Broken Heart

**Author's Notes: Hello, everybody! Hehe. The other day, my friends were trying to be supportive of my writing by giving me ideas for this story. One of them said Yuki should be in a coma for the rest of his life! (me: Waaaah!) The other one said Yuki should rise from his coma and completely forget about who Shuichi was, and then kill himself because Shuichi was so hurt because he couldn't remember himself! (me: Gahooooo!) And last, my best friend said that Shuichi should become very sick and by the time Yuki wakes up, Shuichi should be dead! (me: Noooooooo!) Can you believe what those people told me! Jeez! I'll think of the plot for myself that you very much! Grr! I still love them!**

_**Warnings: Lime, Angst, mild take of death, some mild bad language**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation_.**

Chapter 9

Shuichi's POV (How many people have been waiting for this? Haha!)

I loved you, Yuki. I did with all my heart. I still do. Now more than anything, I love you. I also love Hiro, and no matter what, I won't let him feel the way you made me feel, when you broke my heart.

I prayed to god that I would stop. Stop loving you, and everything you did. But time and again I failed, I failed to give up on you. I failed to stop loving you.

You caused me so much hurt. Yet, I stayed happy. Genuinely and truly, happy. People would tell me, that it must be great having you as a lover, because you were so romantic in your novels. And you were so polite, and so adorable.

I wanted so bad to prove that it was true. That deep down inside, you were all those things. I wanted to prove to Mika and everyone, that you deserved those titles.

But instead I fell in love with the real Yuki Eiri.

Why? I've asked myself that question a million times since the last time I saw you, Yuki. Not why did you leave me, but why I didn't take you back, even though I wanted to. If it was any other person, I would have accepted the new you with open arms and open eyes, but this Hiro, and I love him. Even if I'm not truly happy, I'm content... isn't that enough?

And so... I've decided... that I won't come to see you. Not that I don't _want_ to see you, it's just that I think it's better if I don't. I know it's better if I don't.

I want to be happy with Hiro. And if I ever saw you again, I can't be happy, I refuse to be happy. Not while you're like this. Not in a coma.

It's midnight. Mika told me she'll get Tohma to stay home instead of going to see Yuki. I don't know how, but she's pretty confident about getting to him to stay home. It doesn't matter now, though. It'll hurt too much to see him.

"Shuichi?" I heard my name called. Instinctively, I smiled, then turned to him. My Hiro. "Why aren't you sleeping? You'll be tired when you see Yuki." He cares too much. But then again, why else would I love him? It was a quality Yuki was more than happy to not expose. At least, not until it was too late.

"I-I'm not going." I shuttered. I looked at him, trying my best to keep a straight face, away from my usual tears that would fill my eyes. "I don't want to go anymore." I'm such a lair. I want to go, so badly it hurts, but I'm so scared. Scared I might mess up probably my only chance to see him.

"Hm. Are you sure? You should at least see him." His voice is so indifferent nowadays. I wonder what's wrong with him.

"Yes, but I won't. I'll just pray he wakes up. It doesn't matter if I'm, actually there or not." I sighed, shifting my body so I was closer to him under the sheets that cover us both. "Let's not talk now."

I gave him a sexy glance, something I learned from Yuki. "Shuichi..?"

"Hm..?" I purred before I kissing him gently.

"Shuichi." He said, more aggressively, pulling away from my lips. I looked up to him, finding pain in his eyes. He's been like this for a long time now. That straight, determined, now or never, look in his eyes. The sweat that would form over his brow. It all led to something he would never talk to me about. No matter how hard I cried, no matter how disappointed I was, he wouldn't tell me a thing. "I want you to go and see him. I want to know something and I can't figure it out if you don't go."

"I want to stay." I'm content with not going. I'm content staying like this.

"Really?" He looked so surprised. I wonder why.

"Yes, really." I smiled. He seemed happy about my answer. But then again... I never know what he's feeling anymore.

I don't know what's going on in Hiro's head but I hope he'll get over it. It's out of character for him to be something other than his cool-headed, laid-back, self.

"Let's get to sleep."

"Okay." I smiled.

_MORNING_

I was dreaming last night. I knew I was dreaming because my dreams, sadly, never has an ounce of color in them.

Simply black and white.

I was running. I thought I was running for my life but then I realized I was on a path, and that I was running forward.

I kept running forward, and sadly it seemed that I hadn't moved at all. Continuing to run alone, my eyes catch something in the distance.

Unconsciously, I change my course, and ran to it. And by a miracle, it was you that I found, I had found you, Yuki.

I was trembling, and he held me. Why was I so cold? I don't know why, but I knew that no one was there to save me but him. I wanted to stay forever. I wanted a reason to stay forever.

I nodded and cried in his arms. Suddenly, he asked me something... he asked if I was happy. I told him yes and he smiled. Then he disappeared and I was on the path again and music played.

_**I close my eyes and I keep seeing things**_

**_Rainbow waterfalls_** **_Sunny liquid dreams_**

**_Confusion creeps inside me raining doubt_**

**_Gotta get to you_** **_But I don't know how_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Let me know it's alright_**

**_Call me call me_**

**_Don't you think it's 'bout time_**

**_Please won't you call and_** **_Ease my mind_**

**_Reasons for me to find you_** **_Peace of mind_**

**_What can I do_** **_To get me to you_**

I was on the path again... but this time I knew what I was on it for. I needed a reason to find him. I needed something to ease my mind and tell me it was okay to love and want to be with him. A reason to get to him.

But there's something more hurtful to this path that I walked. That when I've found this reason... I know the only person who will be hurt is the one I'm with now. I don't want to hurt my Hiro!

I wish there was a way to stop this aching in my heart.

End Shuichi's POV

Night quickly fell over Tokyo, leaving only the moon to bare light to the night sky.

"Well, I'm off. I'll be back before morning." Tohma said, anxiously putting on his shoes to see Yuki. He had wished there were other ways to visit the sleeping angel, but his job took up the entire day, and so, the faster the sun went down, the better.

"Tohma... would you mind, staying home tonight?" Mika said barely over a whisper, walking over to him, fully revealing the lingerie that completely showed off the beautiful curves only a woman can carry.

"M-Mika?" Tohma stuttered, wide eyed. Tohma is and always will be a man of desire, and no matter what people might say, Mika could turn him on. It was a little something that she, and only she, could do---and let's not forget her slight resemblance to her brother, put everything in her favor.

"Shh." She smirked, passionately kissing him on the lips. "Stay home." Tohma smiled in response before returning the kiss with a hungry tongue.

Mika---slightly shocked by her husband's aggressiveness---couldn't remember that last time they had been this intimate. It was kind of nice, Mika had to admit.

Low moans escaped the couple's lips while hands roamed over bodies, until finally flesh met without the barriers of clothes. They fell atop the bed, still hooked on the lost of clothes and the meeting of tongues.

"Tohma.." The brunette moaned as he kissed the delicate flesh of her neck. "I love you."

He sat up, staring longing into her eyes, as his weight hovered over her naked body. "I love you too, Mika." He smiled again before sliding himself into his beautiful wife.

8888

Outside Momoshiji Hospital, stood a singer with pink hair so bright it would be seen easily through the night sky. He stood determined---yet unsure of his next move.

"Now... or never." He whispered to himself, finally finding the strength to move his limp legs to push forward into the building.

"Excuse me, miss." Shuichi whispered behind the desk where a nurse sat. She turned around with an irritated frown but instantly smiled, upon seeing it was none other than Shindo Shuichi, ex-super star.

"S-Shuichi?" She gasped. "What ever happened to you! Can I have your autograph?" She screeched, pulling out a pen and paper.

"You... want my autograph?" The former singer asked. "But-"

"I still love you! You'd be surprised to see how much the public misses you and your voice." She smiled brightly, still holding the pen and paper. Shuichi never even thought about that. He really did miss singing.

"But I'm not famous. I don't sing anymore... I'm not worth it." He smiled sadly to the nurse, who simply ignored his words.

"Please?"

"If you can get me into Yuki Eiri's room without a problem, you can have your autograph." He grinned. After all this time, he would never think, that people still cared and wanted to see him sing. That is what you called a true fan.

"Yes, of course." She beamed as she watched him sign his name onto the paper. "Thank you!"

"Your welcome."

"Mr. Eiri's room is on the 5th floor. Room 502."

"Thank you." He bowed before leaving the nurse to stare in awe at his name on the paper.

-502-

Shuichi breathed deep. He had left the warmth and comfort of Hiro and his bed to visit Yuki and now he was too scared to get past the door that separated them. He felt like such an idiot. Why couldn't he just open the damn door?

He mentally cursed him before remembering what Mika had told him.

"_Um... a favor?" _

"_Yes. Will you bring my brother back from the dead once more?" She smiled warmly, letting her tears flow freely from her eyes._

"_I don't understand. What's wrong with Yuki?" Shuichi asked anxiously._

"_Yuki's in a coma. That accident long ago, didn't just give my brother a scratch or two. Right now he's second to being dead." _

"_Yukii.." Shuichi gasped. Find the air in his lungs rendered useless. How? When? Why! Burning tears ran down his face as his entire body went limp and couldn't bear the chore of even standing. It was a nightmare. There he was trying to move on and Yuki was going through all of this._

"_Will you help me? My brother was a cold hearted jerk, and I never blamed anyone for not acting that way, I never blamed anyone for not liking him. And now that fool is in something no one can get him out off. Shuichi, if anybody can get that dumb ass out of this, it would be you." She said, placing a warm hand over Shuichi's flushed cheek. "Save my brother... one last time."_

"_But.. I didn't do anything but make Yuki angry. I knew he loved me but-"_

"_Shuichi."_

"_Yes?" He looked up to her, finding a strange warmth in the palm of her hand, that cupped his cheek._

"_I believe in you."_

"Mika, I'll try to keep my promise." He puffed out his chest and fearlessly opened the door and stepped into the room.

Instantly, the monotone beeping sounds of machines filled the singer's ears.

The room was all white; white sheets, white curtains, white walls. And the moon hovered the window as if was anxious to see the outcome of Shuichi's visit.

And there, peacefully laying on the bed, was Yuki.

"Yuki. Its me, Shuichi." He smiled, capturing the image in his thoughts. Silently, he took a sit next to the writer and took his hand. "You're... still warm." He smiled.

A moment of silence pasted.

"Yuki, I didn't know what to tell you before, and I was too scared to even come. But now... I'm ready." He paused. "I had a dream last night. It was about you as always, but you already knew that huh?"

"I-I didn't know what to say to you before, and Hiro told me to say whatever was on my mind. But that's too much to say." He held Yuki's hand tighter. "There aren't enough words for me to say to explain what's on my mind... or even... in my heart." Suddenly he heard something, a song, he didn't know if it came from outside or the insanity within his own mind. He didn't mind, not at all.

_**The seasons move on, leaving**_

_**The scent of the flowers blooming pale**_

_**The rain has stopped too, clouds in the sky**_

_**Are blown gently by the blue breeze**_

_**Both today and tomorrow**_

"I hurt you, Yuki. There's no other way to put it, but-but you hurt me, too! And when you came back, just to tell me that you were leaving, I was broken. I wanted you to save me, I wanted you to love me, I wanted to stay by your side, and I wanted to get over you. But I guess you can see now that it didn't work, for you see, I'm right back where I started. I can never stop loving you, but you'll never know that if you never wake up."

_**Alongside the times we walk**_

_**Our trembling thoughts will be there**_

_**Unchanging**_

_**Forever Forever**_ _**It blooms but never dies**_

_**The pounding of my heart never ceases**_

_**More than anyone, More than anyone**_

_**I gaze at you**_

**_Both today and tomorow_**

"Don't leave me, Yuki." Shuichi whispered, still as calm faced as ever, but inside, his heart was sinking to the point of no return. "If you die, I'll die with you, I promise. After all, what else than love was created that night we met? What else but love? Its never going to end."

_**With this feeling that never ends**_

_**That day, when we met**_

_**How many times in the world**_ _**has a miracle like this happened?**_

_**Whom shall I thank?**_

"I know your wondering about Hiro. I love him, he loves me... but..." Shuichi trailed off. Finding the real, but painful words to complete his sentence. "It's not the same! The love we had didn't leave... why force it to go away?" Finally, his violet eyes showed more emotion than he had ever shown in the longest time, bursting with hot yet soothing tears.

_**Ah, I know your future**_

_**will be perfect for me**_

_**There will be nights when I can't say it**_

_**Although I may cry**_

"I'm such a fool..." He couldn't control his loud sobs of torment, even if he tried. "I'm being so selfish. To have a guy like you... then Hiro. I'm the luckiest person in the world... I should be happy. But Tohma was right, I take things like a selfish child, and then break it just the same. Forgive me." He cried. "Forgive me."

And as Shuichi's confession of love and angst continued, eyes of brown unknowingly stared at him. Outside the door, stood Hiroshi, crying to himself.

"No, Shuichi, I'm the one who's selfish." He whispered before quietly leaving, alone. "I'm sorry."

_**Forever Forever**_

_**It blooms but never dies**_

_**The pounding of my heart never ceases**_

_**More than anyone, More than anyone**_

_**I gaze at you**_

_**With this never ending feeling**_

"Yuki... I have to go now. Hiro might wake up and see I'm not there. Good bye, Yuki." He said, gently placing his lips over the novelist, and sadly, the kiss wasn't returned, like the time before.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Jeez! Why did this take so long! Anyways, I hope you liked this one, to tell you the truth, I had fun writing about Tohma and Mika together! Hehe. And after rereading this fic, the first thing I said was "I love Mika!", I really liked her character in this one. And the two poems in this chapter were from two different anime, that I can't even remember, maybe I'll put my own work in the next (and probably last) chapter. Hm. What else? Oh! I'd like to take a moment to say that I loved and still love all the reviews I've gotten so far. I really appreciate it! Thanks!**

**Next Chapter: HA! Like I'd really tell you about the finale! Hehe. I had you going there!**


	10. Leaving Affections

**Author's Notes: Good Morning/Goodnight/Good afternoon to everyone! I'm LaDiDaaifan and I would like to give you an update to this crazy love story.**

_**Warnings: Angst**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation**_

Chapter 10

_It's all my fault..._

_It's all my fault..._

_I'm dead..._

"_Don't leave me, Yuki."_

_W-Who is this? Who is Yuki... Why would he leave...?_

"_If you die, I'll die with you, I promise..."_

_I'm not dead...?_

_Why would you die with me..? It's all my fault..._

"_After all, what else than love was created that night we met? What else but love? It's never going to end."_

_What else... but love..._

_I am Yuki..._

_I am alive..._

_But... who are you...?_

Tohma lay comfortably next to his wife, Mika. A satisfied smile played his lips as he held her close. He'd never been this happy before.

And suddenly—as if on cue—the phone rang.

Tohma let out a tired sigh, as he shifted his body to ease out of the bed.

"Hello?" Tohma asked, curiously wondering who would call him so early. "What..!" He yelled into the phone, causing Mika to stir. "When..! All right, I'm coming right now."

"Tohma..? What's wrong?" Mika asked, picking up on Tohma's excitement.

Tohma turned, his smile brighter the sun. "It's Eiri... he's awake!"

She gasped, happy tears filling her eyes. "He's awake..."

Tohma, Mika, K, and Tatsuha all went to the hospital. It was a busy day but everything was put off, after all, this was Yuki.

"Hello, everyone, I'm Doctor Fujishima. Heh, It seems you've brought the whole family with you." He smiled, but then frowned slightly. "Eiri-San as suffered a lot over this year. The plane crash, hundreds of broken bones, massive surgeries, and a coma." He started. "But, this morning, he woke up. He was a bit frantic but after he calmed down, we asked him if he remembered how he got there... he was completely lost at first-"

"Does he remember now?" Tohma cut in. "Does he know who he is?"

"Yes. But don't be surprised if his memory is still a bit choppy." With that, Dr. Fujishima led them to the room of Eiri Yuki.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma whispered, peeking into the room before stepping completely into it, followed by Mika, Tatsuha, and K.

Inside, Yuki was sitting up in his bed. The sun filtered into the room with unconditional light.

"Eiri-san?" Tohma said again. Yuki's eyes were closed as the group came upon him.

A moment of silence past.

And as the silence became eerie, Yuki's eyes shot open.

"Those fuckers won't let me smoke." Yuki finally said. A second past and the entire room burst into laughter, all except Yuki of course. "Is there a reason you all are mocking me with laughter?"

"Aw, come on, Yuki! We're all just happy you're back to your normal, healthy self." Tatsuha beamed, patting a gentle hand on Yuki's back.

"Moron." He distastefully murmured before turning to the rest of the group. "If you keep staring at me I'll catch cancer." He growled.

"Eiri... are you okay?" Mika asked slowly.

"Why shouldn't I be? Aside from the fact that I can't smoke and the nurse keeps trying to start a pointless conversations, I'm just dandy." Sarcasm dripped from his mouth.

"The doctors say you might have suffered memory loss..." Tohma said slowly, his eyes studying every movement the novelist made.

"If I had suffered anything from my time here it's that fact that I'm here. Period."

"Eiri!" Mika begged, it was something she rarely did, EVER.

"I can't remember why I'm here in the first place." Yuki said calmly, not caring much about the problem at hand. "And here comes more silence. I should be sick more often, then more of you would keep your mouths shut."

"You.. don't remember why you're here?" Mika repeated in awe.

"Is there an echo in here?" He said, irritated with his sister's ways. "Is anybody going to tell me or am I going to have to beg?"

"He doesn't remember Shuichi..." Tatsuha said, a gasp was heard and they all turned to him. "Did I say that out loud?" He smiled nervously.

"Shuichi? Who's that?" Yuki mused, looking around. He knew someone was missing but who is that?

"Eiri-san, you should get your rest. We'll be back later." Tohma smiled, holding Yuki's hand for a moment before leaving.

"He has the right to know." Mika said mournfully.

"He has the right to be safe... and Shuichi will just make things worse. He just recovered, why not let him be stress-free for the time being?" Tohma said, in an all- knowing voice, which only made Mika's blood boil.

"He also has the right to remember the one he loves!"

"Eiri forgot him, and remembered everyone else. That's not love."

"You're a cold bastard..." She closed her eyes sadly. "And you've changed... into a person I don't want to know."

"Mika..?" He held his breath.

"You're selfish... and what used to be the best choice for Eiri...has become what's best for you."

The blond held his head low, carelessly allowing his hair to cover his dampened eyes.

Silence consumed the room and the couple merely stood there.

"Am I wrong...?" He started slowly, lifting his head to meet the brown eyes of Mika. "Am I wrong... to love him to the point of being selfish?"

"You answered that question when you denied Shuichi of the same thing. Tohma... we could end this thing... we could end this drama-filled story."

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, tears running down his face.

Mika sighed, pulling her husband into her chest. "I'm sorry too."

"So, he's forgotten about him?" K frowned at the thought.

"Yeah... can you believe it! My brother only letting _one_ person enter his heart—completely forgot about him!" Tatsuha sighed.

"What did Mika say?" K questioned.

"She said nothing. I bet she was mad though, her nose always flares up when she's mad." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Okay then. I guess I'll have to take things in my own hands." K grinned pulling out a semi automatic.

"What are you going to do?" He gasped. "Kill my brother?"

"Nope, even better... I'm going to make a phone call."

The park. A place where good and bad things happen.

A place where children have the time of their lives, a place where lovers share beautiful moments of their lives, a place where love was created one windy night.

Hiro stood alone near one of the park benches, watching anonymous faces float past him.

Moments later he was greeted with a warm kiss by his lover, Shuichi.

"Don't you just love the park?" Shuichi beamed, kicking his feet back and forth as he sat on the bench.

"Yeah, I do." Hiro sighed, throwing an arm around the boy and pulling him close.

"Um, Hiro?" A delicate voice whispered awkwardly.

"I'm leaving you, Shuichi..." A second passed, allowing Shuichi to register what he just heard. He struggled against Hiro's hold, finally freeing himself and staring into his eyes. Hiro smiled, trying hard to focus on what he knew what was right.

"Hiro... why..?" The pink haired singer cried out, clinging to Hiro's shirt like a new born baby.

"Shuichi," He started, not bothering to hold the singer as he sobbed. "I've held you back long enough. I've been selfish long enough."

Violet eyes stared into brown with shock. "But I love you!" Shuichi screeched, tugging on Hiro's shoulders. But the guitarist merely glanced in another direction—away from Shuichi's piercing, sad eyes.

"I'm a selfish person. I was lucky to be with you for this long... and I loved and cared for you every second of that time. It's not fair to you... that your here and the one you love is across town, in a hospital bed, all alone."

He smiled gently, petting Shuichi on his head. This was hurting worse than he thought, but Hiro knew it was time. Time to let affections go, and have things fall where they were meant to.

"I don't understand. Why are you leaving me?"

Hiro's smile brightened. "Because I love you. And I won't stand here and let you think that you're the one who's done wrong."

Hiro pulled out a piece of paper, and slowly read out loud the bitter words. Shuichi couldn't help but feel a sting of sadness in his heart for the unknown writer of the lyric.

"What was that?"

"It's what made me realize something I didn't want to admit, Yuki Eiri, isn't the guy I thought he was. He isn't the person I hoped he was. I wanted to hate him... but in the end... I wanted to hate myself."

"...Yuki... wrote it..." Shuichi muttered to himself before looking back up at the person who was leaving him, Hiro.

"I'm not the one. I will never be. And I understand that now... because whatever you shared with him... I can never beat or replace. I know your heart, and I can't make you stay where it doesn't want to be." He paused, completely forgetting to breathe for a moment or two. "I cant make you stay with me. I can only let you know that I'll love you anyway."

"Hiro..." Shuichi couldn't help but fall completely silent to Hiro's words.

"And if you ever change your mind, you could come back anytime. For now, though, go to him... be with the one that truly makes you happy." A single tear fell from Hiro's eyes. "I'm letting you go, my Shuichi." Hiro smiled, looking down to the vocalist, who smiled warmly back at him with weeping eyes.

"I love you Hiro! I always will!" In the blink of an eye, Shuichi kissed him. A sheer, chaste kiss, the kiss that ended their relationship and start anew. "Thank you... foe everything!" He whispered quickly before he made a dash out of the park, and to the one he loved, Yuki.

Shuichi knew he could never be able to repayHiro for whats he's done for him...

Hiro as saved him more than once, and he'll never forget it.

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Err... I guess this won't be the last chapter after all. Darn it! If you all didn't notice, the beginning of this chapter was Yuki's subconscious. Because I believe that when someone is in a coma, they try to wake up but aren't able to wake on their own. Oh, and don't worry, this won't be some super-duper long "Yuki lost his memory" fic. This story is about Leaving Affections and that's how it's going to be. And I started another story, it's a Hiro-Yuki pairing, hehe. And um...er...oh! The next chapter will hopefully be the last!**


	11. Coming Affections

**Author's Notes: Hello, everyone. I'm terribly sorry about the very, very late update on this chapter. Lots of unexpected things came up and I simply wasn't strong enough to do another chapter. But I won't bother you with details from my miserable teenage life. So, on with the story.**

**_Warning: slight fluff_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Gravitation. Never have, never will._ **

Chapter 11

Shuichi ran all the way to the hospital. He legs gave out about two miles behind him but his spirit was stronger than ever. Nothing was going to stand in his way. Nothing.

Finally, he made it to the hospital building. Running up the stairs, the vocalist could think of nothing but the love of his life, Yuki Eiri.

Getting closer to Yuki's door, Shuichi sharply held his breath.

Softy... Shuichi opened the door to find Yuki—not in his bed but standing toward the window.

Though his back was turned, Yuki still held the beautiful image of an angel. Slowly, Shuichi approached the unaware novelist.

"Y-Yu-ki..?" The vocalist finally choked out. Yuki turned around...

"..." Yuki had nothing to say to the stranger before him.

"Yuki.. I can't believe it!" Shuichi beamed, falling into the novelist's arms and holding him tight. "Yuki... I knew it. I knew you'd come back to me..." He whispered into Yuki's plain white shirt. "I'm sorry... for everything... But everything's okay now!"

"And you are?" Yuki asked, raising a questioning brow. There was—of course—something familiar about this person but that was about it.

Suddenly, Shuichi world came to a crashing halt as thunder pounded in his chest. It couldn't be true..! It can't be! Yuki couldn't have actually forgotten all about him... right?

"Yuki... it's me! Shuichi!"

"Shui-chi..?" Yuki repeated, which only made Shuichi's heart sink even further.

"Yuki! Please tell me you're lying!" Shuichi pleaded with tear-filled eyes. There was nothing worse than having someone you love—not know who you are. It was like Shuichi didn't even exist anymore, he didn't need a reason to exist if Yuki didn't acknowledge it.

"Listen, you little brat, I have no business with you." Yuki grunted at the boy before him. He had to admit, his presence was somewhat calming to him but he had no idea who he was.

"But, Yuki!"

"My name is Eiri." Yuki said bluntly, shooting a silencing glare at the pink-haired boy.

And that was it.

Shuichi broke down into uncontrollable cries of anguish. "Do you hate me?" Shuichi started, staring deep into Yu—Eiri's eyes, this isn't the person he fell in love with... this isn't Yuki anymore. This was Eiri. "Do you hate me..?" He cried harder and the memory lost Eiri could do nothing but stare. "Do you hate me for what I've done..?" He whispered.

"Listen, kid, I'll let you stay awhile if you stop crying." Yuki couldn't help but utter those words. He felt somewhat obligated to stop the pink haired stranger's tears.

"No..." Shuichi responded mournfully. "I-It's better this way... I won't be able to hurt you anymore... now that you've forgotten me." With that painful note, Shuichi rose from the ground and took careful steps out of the white room.

Outside the room, Shuichi leaned on the door frame as silent tears streamed down from his violet eyes.

He was completely torn.

OoOo

"Tohma..." Yuki whispered as the producer walked in the room.

"I'm happy to see your doing fine-"

"Shuichi came." Yuki interrupted. "He cried a lot." He mumbled, turning to the side—away from Tohma's view. "A. Lot." He repeated to show how bad the situation had been.

"Yes, well, Shuichi is the type to-"

"Tell me who he is." Yuki interrupted once more. "I must have meant _something_ to him if he was so... so... hurt. He also called me 'Yuki'."

"..." Tohma remained quiet. He knew what he was going to do but didn't know how.

"Tell me who he is!" Yuki roared. He was being kept in the dark and didn't like at all.

Another moment of silence passed before Tohma took a deep breath and began to explain.

8888

Shuichi didn't go back to Hiro's apartment. He didn't go back to his parent's house. He didn't think there was a place to back to.

So, he fled to the one and only place where he knew nothing could harm him. The park.

"I can't believe I'm crying this much..." He scolded himself, quickly wiping away his tears. "Yuki is okay... and that's all that matters. Right?" He tried to assure himself, but he knew it wasn't working. After today, most likely, he wouldn't be the same person anymore.

Shuichi isn't Shuichi without Yuki. Yuki's criticism, Yuki's glare, Yuki's heart; it made up everything Shuichi existed for. And without it, who was Shuichi?

Oo Oo

"YOU IDIOT!" Yuki roared, throwing his fist up and viciously connecting it with Tohma's jaw, causing the latter to fall backward onto the ground. Blood showered Tohma's mouth. "Of all the people I would like to forget..." The novelist couldn't help but find unstoppable tears flowing from him eyes. "..._he_ was never one of them!"

"Eiri-san... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry..."� Tohma whispered as tears and blood began to taint the white tile floor.

"I have to get out of here." Yuki prompted, getting up from his position on the bed.

"But where are you going to go..?" Tohma asked—a rather stupid question.

"You." Yuki turned to the man who lay broken on the floor. "Touch **my** Shuichi again and I swear to god I'll **kill** you." Yuki spoke angrily as more memories of Shuichi came rushing to his head... and his heart.

Stomping out of the room, Yuki headed for the front door of the lobby, only to be interrupted by a nurse.

"Mr. Eiri!" She called out. "Mr. Eiri! You can't leave!" She called out once more, chasing over the novelist.

"And why not?" He yelled at the nurse, not caring whether she was a woman or not, or even if people watched him. "I have to get out of here." He continued to walk straight, only seeing one person in his mind, Shuichi.

"Hey, I need some help over here!" She yelled out to a man with too many muscles for his own good. She turned back to Yuki. "Mr. Eiri, you cannot leave while you're still under this hospital's care." She raised her palm in protest.

"Out of my way." He said simply before a man came over to try and hold him down.

It didn't take long before Yuki beat up the entire staff, including a midget (don't ask) . And now, Yuki had nothing in his way to get to Shuichi, his love, his life, his heart.

And he knew exactly where to go to, the one place where it _all_ started. The park.

_**I love you and I like you**_

_**Have always been hard to say but..**_

_**I love you, that is my conclusion**_

_**This is what my heart told me one day**_

_**That day I nearly lost you forever**_

The novelist slowly came up to the unaware singer. "Shuichi." Yuki didn't need to say any other words. He didn't need to go above a whisper. All he had to do was say his name and he knew Shuichi would come.

Shuichi turned. "Yuki..?"

Yuki smiled, still speechless. The love of his life was standing in front of him, as beautiful as ever, and for some reason all he could do was put on a warm smile. It made him sick to think that just a little while ago... he didn't know who Shuichi was. What would his life be without this person? This person who never gave up or even got frustrated with loving him. Who would Yuki Eiri be without Shuichi Shindou? A man Yuki didn't want to know or even think about.

_**I remember days in the summer when you'd say**_

"**_I love you" and I stumbled over the ways to tell you that in return_**

_**How much I wanted to hold you**_

_**Ah, my body shivers at the thought of it being so easy now**_

_**So simple and clear**_

_**I love you, and though it took me time to remember**_

_**I always have**_

They locked eyes for what seemed an eternity before the singer spoke. "Yuki!" Shuichi beamed.

"...I.." The novelist whispered before the singer ran to him, hugging him tightly. The hug was instantly returned. "I'm sorry."

"No. Yuki I was the one who—"

"Shh." He interrupted, placing a gentle finger over Shuichi's lips. "Stay quiet. Just once."

Shuichi did what he was told and calmly sat down, Yuki followed. "..."

"Shuichi, do you know why all this started?" Yuki asked but Shuichi was smart enough to know not to answer. "It wasn't you, or even Hiro. It was me. I started everything."

"Yuki... I don't understand."

"If I could turn back the hands of time, I would. I would have told you how much I truly did love you." He paused, wishing his trusty cigarette was in his right pocket as usual to calm his nerves. "When I broke up with you, I did it to save you. I realized that I wasn't good enough for you. I didn't deserve to you come back to me every time I kicked you out, every time I broke your spirit, and every time I made you cry." Yuki admitted as he looked to the sky in thought. "And I knew that even if you cried about it—it was better if I let you go. But... I fucked up."

"Yuki..." Shuichi tried to assure him but no more words were able to form.

"I fucked up, Shuichi!" Yuki pushed. "I messed up. I know now that I was wrong for trying to take you back because I was the one who let you go in the first place. I was wrong for trying to run away. I didn't treat you right and I shouldn't have expected you to forgive me."

And for once in a very long time, the air was lifted and a vision became clear in both their minds.

_**I love you and I like you**_

_**Have always been hard words to say**_

_**But now, my journey is clear—Oh! How I can see it!**_

_**With tomorrow never being sure**_

_**Lets spend our 'now' Together**_

_**But it's never been any other way, now as it?**_

"I've never forced you to do anything you didn't want to, and I never will..."

"I love you, Yuki." Shuichi said with a satisfied smile as cool tears ran down his eyes. He was just so... happy. "I love you, Yuki, it's never changed."

"I broke your heart."

"Broken can easily be fixed. If you take the time to. I'm okay Yuki, I really am." He smiled brighter but it only made tears come swiftly to Yuki's eyes. "Yuki! Oh no! I made you cry! I'm so sorry!"

"No... It's just that... I had asked myself 'how do you know when to let go' then I just realized... I didn't want to. I don't want to let you go." Yuki covered his month as tears still ran down his face.

Quietly, Shuichi knelt down and gently kissed Yuki's trembling hand then rested his head on it. "Yuki, do you love me?"

It was a question that needed to be answered, for the both of them.

"I love you, I do." Yuki whispered.

Seconds past and the sun began to set behind them, leaving only a small ray of light before it completely disappeared.

Shuichi smiled. "Then let's start from there." He stood up, dusted himself off and then turned back to the sitting Yuki. "Lets start with 'I love you' and think about the rest when we get there." He grinned, holding out his hand, which Yuki took without another thought.

And there they both stood, staring deep into each other's eyes.

_**This feeling, it came**_

_**And still comes—out of the blue**_

_**Why not accept the miracle of our meeting**_

_**Accept this feeling of hopelessness **_

_**Accept this feeling of total control...**_

The moon shined heavenly over the newborn couple.

_**Accept this feeling of...**_

"Marry me."

_**...Gravitation!**_

"Y-Yuki..?" Shuichi stunned voice only made Yuki's smile bigger and his heart pounce louder.

"Marry me..." Yuki asked once more and soon enough, Shuichi flew into his arms and kissing him deeply, never even realizing how much he missed Yuki's kiss.

And there they stood, enveloped in each other's arms, never wanting to pull away. And so they gazed upon each other's with the infinite radiance of true love.

Not fate, not god-sent, just _is_. And Shuichi nor Yuki wanted it any other way. Besides... who could change the natural forces of gravity?'

**

* * *

Author's Notes: (sigh) Please don't be disappointed with me. I'm going through many, many things and if I didn't do as well as you all expected. And dont forget my poor excuse for poetry. I'm sorry... This isn't the end though.We still have a few thing to tie up before it's done. One more P.O.V. About Hiro and that'll be it. I hope you enjoyed.**


	12. THE END

**Author's Notes: Here we are again, back with another chapter of Leaving Affection. Sadly, this will be the last chapter. As I said before, the entire thing will be in Hiro's POV so don't be disappointed with me. I hope you enjoy this finale!**

_**Warnings: None**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, sorry.**_

Chapter 12 (epilogue)

Happily, I sat in Shuichi's dressing room waiting for him to come out.

Today was going to be a good day. I know because it was the day of my best friend's wedding. Of course, he's not getting married to me but a certain novelist whom I've come to admire.

Yes, I said it. I admire Yuki Eiri. Simply, because he could do things for Shuichi I simply couldn't; like making Shuichi happy. And not just that... he's doing something I am very grateful for.

"Hey! Shuichi! Come out already!" I yelled to him. It shouldn't take this long to get a suit on.

"I'm coming!" He yelled back me. I sighed. It's his wedding and he's not even slightly nervous or uneasy. I don't know how he does it. "OK. Now look."

I turned... What the fuck? "How do I lo_ooo_k?" He asked me, placing a hand on his hip.

"S-Shuichi! What are you wearing?"

"The lady at the store said it was perfect. And I wanna look cute for my Yuki." He beamed at me as his eyes went big and googly. "I thought Yuki might like it."

"I'm not too sure about Yuki liking you in a pink wedding dress... with a floral train." I sighed. Shuichi was just too out of it.

"Hiiiro! Come on! I have the heels and everything!" He cried out, shoving a strangely high heel in my face. It looked like hooker's boots.

"..." I simply stared.

"The pretty bride asked you a question!" He yelled at me, snapping me out of the shocked and confused state.

I had to laugh at that one and after a few seconds he joined me, and we laughed together. It was such a simple feeling of joy, yet it meant so much more than that.

"Come on Shuichi... what are you really wearing?" I asked.

"..." He had a look of shame to his face. "I DON'T HAVE ANYTHING ELSE TO WEAR!" He cried out to me. This was going to be a problem. "I didn't think I would have to change! I really like this dress!"

Shuichi was _the only_ person who could get into these types of problems. How did he even get to _live_ this long is beyond me.

"Okay... all we have to do is-"

"GIMME YOUR TUX!" He yelled at me, already tugging at my suit with surprising force.

"NO! What am I going to wear?" I asked him, holding down his arms so he wouldn't try anything funny, and that's when I saw his silly grin. "...no..." I stated firmly.

"Hiiiro..." He sang to me. "Ple_ee_ase." He batted his eyes and that's when I knew I was losing this little fight. "It just one da_aaa_y. I can't get married in this but it's okay if yo_oo_u wear it!"

I sighed. This will be the first and LAST time I will ever do something like this. "Okay. Fine. But it's only because we've got no choice!"

Ans so, we did a little changing of clothes... pink is really, really not my colour.

"Aw! You look great in my dress!" He said to me, which only made my frustration worse. Every person I ever knew was going to be at this wedding, and here I was, going to the biggest affair in entertainment history... in a frilly pink dress. Oh, the things I do for a friend. I sighed.

Just then K burst through the door, holding a gun bigger than his arm.

"K-K!" Shuichi stutters while I was speechless.

"Hiroshi, what are you wearing?" He asked me and all could do was blush. I really did look insane... and I guess I can't blame him for asking.

â€œUm. Shuichi was going to wear a dress so I told him not to and gave him-" Before I cold finish my sentence, K's gun was at my forehead.

"I liked that dress." He grinned at me with that I-Cant-Wait-To-Pull-This-Trigger grin. "Besides, I've got another suit for Shindou-san so you can get back into your own."

"Great!" I quickly agreed.

K. Turns out he's part of the reason all of our recent drama cleared up. Along with Mika, of course.

And as if on cue, Mika walked in—more of a strut than a walk but no one's complaining. She wore a light green dress with matching gloves and shoes with strange high heels.

She was the one who made everything happen. If it wasn't for her... Shuichi would have still been with me and Yuki would still be in the hospital. In fact... it might have been me getting married instead of Yuki if it hadn't been for her. Don't get me wrong, I'm not angry, not in the least bit. I'm not angry because all I've ever wanted was Shuichi's happiness and now that he's happy... I can move on and be happy for myself.

"K-san. I think we have enough bombs in here... we don't need a gun to put on top of that."

"Yeah yeah... I just love the feeling." He grinned.

"Well, Shindou-san you look very handsome this evening."

He smiled at her and she smiled back. "Thank you, Mika."

It's almost hard to believe there was a time she didn't want him around Yuki, and now she's at their wedding. Funny how time changes people. And it's funny how time can make you, break you, and even force you to grow up.

"Are we all ready?" I heard a voice and turned to see that it was the priest in all his jolly glory.

"Yes." We all said in unison before heading out the door.

8888

I watched from the sidelines as everyone took their seats. K sat next to Sakuma Ryuichi, who, by the way, knows nothing about what happened. He was in America this whole time and basically came back just a few days ago. All he knows is that there was going to be a wedding and he was invited. He was excited about it. Really excited...Strangely excited. But, hey, what else would you expect from a guy like him?

I looked further down the bench and saw Mika sitting next to Tohma. Heh. Put simply, Tohma learned his lesson.

He can't change what he can't touch. And Shuichi and Yuki's love is really untouchable.

He apologized and even cried a bit. Of course, I wasn't quick to forgive. I didn't want him even around me after what happened, but Shuichi could never hold a grudge even if he wanted to, and simply forgave the producer. It took some time but I would followed Shuichi's ways and let it go.

And there at the end I saw Suguru sitting next to Sakano. Not much to say about them. Except that Sakano tried to jump out of an open window four times because of the stress the wedding planning was putting on him. Too bad every single time he was on the first floor and would get more than a bump on his head.

Then suddenly I couldn't help but gaze over to the man of the day. Yuki Eiri.

He stood quietly at the altar.

I smiled as I remembered the last conversation I said with the novelist.

"_What are you doing here?" Yuki asked in a low calm tone. I guess he didn't have anything against me._

"_Shuichi told me that you're getting married..." I started. "And so, I wanted to ask you something."_

"_..." I guessed by his silence that he was wiling to hear what I had to say, so I continued._

"_Here." I put out my hand revealing a small velvet box. "I-I won't be needing this anymore..."_

_He had stared at me for so long that I thought he had fallen asleep with his eyes open. Then, finally, he took the box_.

"_And what do you want me to do with this? Give it a meaning and a purpose?" He chuckled coldly._

_I lowered my head. Maybe I was fooling myself to thinking I could ever give this ring a purpose. Just then, when all hope was thought to be lost, he kept the ring and decided to use it._

"_I hold nothing against you. Never have, never will. I'll use this ring simply because I owe that much. In fact, if you haven't stolen my Shuichi from me... I wouldn't have realized the things I know now."_

_And on that note, we shook hands and a small but understanding relationship was born._

Suddenly, loud music started to play. I laughed at myself when I realized that Shuichi had insisted on playing Nittle Grasper's "Sleepless Beauty" when he walked down the aisle. Really, it's completely embarrassing but he's not the type to get embarrassed by the things that he was proud of. And he was proud of his music and his love.

Finally, Shuichi made it to the altar and the ceremony began.

"Do you, Uesugi Eiri, take Shindou Shuichi to be your lawfully wedded ...err...husband?"

"I do." He answered. There's such a gleam of pure happiness in his eyes.

"And do you, Shindou Shuichi, take Uesugi Eiri to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

I could see it. It was the most clear answer you could ever get from Shuichi. I smiled brightly as I handed Shuichi a gold ring and then Yuki's father handed him Shuichi's ring. Honestly, I have no idea how he got here. I guess his father decided that trying to keep him from Shuichi would only make thing worse.

And so they kissed, beginning the rest of their lives together.

Everyone clapped and cheered while the media gasped and hollered.

Suddenly, I found myself standing next to Ayaka. She looked beautiful in her white and red kimono.

"I guess I was never meant to be with him after all." She said slowly but I found no sadness in her voice but relief.

"Are you disappointed?" I didn't mean to ask, it just slipped.

She smiled and looked up to me. "It was like his happiness was I wanted to accomplish. But he wasn't happy with me. Now that I know Shuichi-san will take care of him, I can work on my own happiness."

Wow. Did she read my mind or what?

"I know exactly how you feel."

"...Hiro?"

I glanced down to her. "Something wrong?"

"No. Just wanted to know if... if you were going to be free this we-" Before she could finish her sentence a bouquet of flowers fell into her small hands. I blinked. "Wha..?"

"Ayaka-chan caught it!" I saw Ryuichi laughing brightly. "Your next on the list to get married. Congratulations!" He shook her hand and was off in a flash.

She looked down at the flowers then back at me. I couldn't help but feel my face burning. I looked at her and saw that she was blushing just as much as I knew I was.

"Ayaka... Want to go out sometime?" I asked with a grin.

She smiled and me and then she agreed.

Heh. _I knew it was going to be a good day_, I thought as I took Ayaka's hand into mine. Yes, a very good day.

And maybe, if we all allow it to be, it's going to be a good tomorrow.

* * *

**Author's Notes: This story is simply perfect to me. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed this story. I hope I cleared everything up and left you with a great ending. Please review... simply because... It'll be the last chapter you'll ever have to review. (teary eyed) Hehe. Good bye!**


End file.
